customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Metalclaw
Richard Metalclaw is one of the current co-leaders of Sigma 3 Team. Biography Creation and Villains 11 Richard Metalclaw was created at the same time as Tiffany Dynamite. The two were built to add on to the team, Sigma 3. The two rookies went through training together, and had a strong bond. Some time after his creation, and shortly after being put on Sigma 3 Team, Richard was sent on a mission with Tiffany. The two had been sent to a small suburb outside of Makuhero City, known only as "The Slums." Their mission was to find and apprehend an orange person that had been spotted terrorizing civilians and stealing from multiple sites. The two only caught a glimpse of the villain before he dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving the pair bewildered. While traveling back, Richard spotted a small apartment building with some shady figures on the top floor. He insisted that Tiffany go back to the Factory without him while he investigated. When the figures left the building, he trailed them to a nearby alleyway, where he heard them discussing a huge heist planned for two weeks ahead. The heist would be led by a villain named "Phrase," some wannabe villain who had been captured a few times already, but apparently thought this would be his big break. They planned to rob Makuhero City Bank and destroy the economy of Makuhero City. Hero Factory would've been forced to shut down! Richard planned to stop the heist by himself to impress his officials, rather than notifying them and getting back-up. He trailed the criminals he thought were involved in the heist, but most of his followings led only to dead-ends or innocent people. Finally, four nights before the heist, Richard captured Hack Master, a young villainess skilled with computers. She actually supplied him a list of the villains, saying, "If I get apprehended again, I won't be able to get into Makuhero University!" Richard allowed her to go, thanking her for the information. For the next three nights, Richard whittled down the heist's villain count, and by the night of the planned heist, only Phrase and the orange villain Richard met before remained. On the night of the heist, Richard attacked the two inside the building. Phrase nearly escaped, but was detained by Tiffany, who had been following Richard the previous few days and decided to help him out. However, the orange villain escaped once more in a flash of light before he could be detained. Richard and Tiffany were both given promotions for stopping an entire heist on their own, though they were both told to notify Hero Factory next time they caught wind of something that big. Richard and Tiffany were now both first class sergeants. Sleepless in Makuhero Richard was now a well-respected Hero, having takien down 197 villains in only two years of work. However, he couldn't help but feel something was missing, as though he didn't have anyone to be a hero for. Sure, he saved the civilians, but that didn't feel satisfying. He hated himself for thinking so, but he just felt like the civilians just weren't enough. Finally he realized what was missing: Tiffany. He was head-over-heels for Tiffany and had never realized it. But Tiffany was already dating a young man known as Jerry IV. Richard resigned himself to an unfufilled life, and continued with his unsatisfying heroism. One day, Tiffany brought Jerry for a tour of the Factory. However, when they went to the control room, they didn't come back. Noting that Tiffany had been gone for quite a while, Richard decided to inspect, and he found that the villain Replica had somehow made his way into the control room. He saw multiple people tied up, and Tiffany about to be thrown through a teleporter and into some dangerous jungle. Richard immediately attacked Replica and disabled the teleporter. After freeing Tiffany, the two heroes apprehended Replica and freed the people. After the resuce was over, Richard asked if Tiffany would like to go on a date, seeing as Jerry was gone. Tiffany laughed and grabbed Richard's hand. The two have became one of the happiest couples to date, and they frequently place in the "Top 10 Best Couples in the Galaxy" in Intergalactic Monthly. Tools Richard decided against using custom weapons or special weapons of any kind. Richard chose a pair of aluminum claws with titanium plating. The claws have nothing really special about them; they're just claws. But Richard wields them extremely well, having practiced with nothing but them all throughout his training. The claws can also be thrown if the wielder is strong enough. Richard used this tactic once to disable a villain he was chasing down. Personality Richard is a very friendly person. He's also an extremely good actor, and knows how to bluff really well. His acting factors a lot into how he appears to the general public; Richard seems like your optimistic, kind and happy Hero, but he's actually a very pessimistic and depressed individual. He is always worried that something will happen to his teammates, and often worries that he will be the cause of it. This has led to him being overly cautious in some situations, but his caution has saved more lives than not. Gallery Richard Metalclaw 2.0 Pic.png|Richard Metalclaw 2.0 Richard Metalclaw 3.0 Pic.png|Richard Metalclaw 3.0 - Grizzly Bear Richard Metalclaw 4.0 Pic.png|Richard Metalclaw 4.0 Richard Metalclaw - Brain Attack.png|Richard Metalclaw - Brain Attack Trivia * Richard Metalclaw is based off of my father. * His name comes from Wolverine's, my dad's favorite hero, metal claws. Category:Red Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:2014 Category:Brain Attack Category:Sigma 3 Team Members Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes